Jaques School for Talents
by RedPandaLord
Summary: A Sylveon and an Umbreon has talents that need to be brought up to their fullest potential. What happens to these two gijinka pokemon when their love lives are interfered? Find out by reading this story.
1. The School

**I do not own Pokémon. The pictures I used is from:**

**researchsalad wordpress**

**en wikipedia**

**pikmin wikia**

**commons wikipedia**

**blogs mycentraljersey**

**ebay co uk**

**seeyalater**

**promo-whosale**

**goldinauction**

**blog scorgolf**

**globster**

**blog bostonderbydames**

**northcape k12 wi us**

**amazon**

**imonfort**

**zerochan**

**25 media tumblr**

**Adding .net, .com, and .org would erase it.**

Jaques School for Talents

Chapter 1: The School

"Bye mom, see you at Christmas", said Kyle.

"Bye honey, I'll miss you. Oh, and I'll miss you too Jake", said their mother.

"Bye mom", said Jake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-at the entrance of Jaques Boarding School of the Talented-

The school was a mansion of some sort (to put it as an image though, it has the shape of Ouran Host Club School building). It had red carpets lining up to the entry way. It has a lining of gold at the edge of the roof. The walls of the school is a perfect white. Kyle was amazed at the size and design of the school.

Kyle excitedly dashed to the school and looked back at his brother and said, "we're here brother, isn't it nice?"

"It sure is", replied Jake.

They entered the school and the inside had a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling. The floor was made out of marble. It had six medium sized columns supporting the floors above it. The dining room was huge and fancy. They had three libraries that consisted of two floors with the shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling.

Kyle was fascinated with the libraries the most because he has eidetic memory and he loves studying. Kyle absolutely loved reading new things, but is saddened when he finishes the book so easily. Kyle picked out ten books a flipped through the pages and he was done. Jake was fascinated by the gym because he was an athletic talent. The gym was a polished wooden floor, and had every floor each sport plays on.

The other students were rich, so Jake and Kyle were treated differently because they were commoners by some. Other students were very nice to them, and treated them like normal other students. "Jake", said Kyle.

"Yes", answered Jake.

"I don't feel like we're welcome here."

"Just give it time, it will work out"

"But, what if it doesn't?"

"It will, and don't start a sentence with but."

"Oops, ha ha."

"Come on, I'm going to take you to class."

-Continued next time on Chapter 2: New Love-

**(The beginning looks different) Thanks for reading all the words in this chapter. It's a little embarrassing for me to put this up. It's technically not rated M yet, but it will be. Merci et je voudrais revoirs. It means thank you and I would like reviews in somewhat french. Seriously review.**


	2. A New Friend

**Jaques School for Talents: chapter 2: A New Friend**

**(If you didn't know, Kyle is the sylveon and Jake is the umbreon)**

**Hello, welcome back to this story, I was on a trip (and for a few months, I was lazy and didn't feel like writing), I forgot what the title was and I'm not going to fix it. 'Cause I'm lazy. (It seems I got it right)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

**I would like to thank the people who still favorited/followed this story and is still reading it. Thank you.**

**Enjoy the story.**

"Wake up"

Jake grunted when he awoke from his deep sleep. "You're going to be late for swimming class", scolds Kyle, "my classes aren't till later, but I decided to get up early and wake you up."

"Ugh", Jake groans.

"We had the ability to attend this school. Now get ready and go."

Jake put on his speedo and put on his black sweatpants and t-shirt over. Jake dashes out of the door to go to his classroom. Kyle stands to go make some pecha berry tea. He then sits down in front of his literature textbooks. He flips through the entire book in ten seconds, and then he sets the book down. He picks up his spanish book and starts flipping through it until his watch beeped signalling it is time for him to go to class. He started walking towards the corner of the hallway, and then Kyle bumps into someone. "Ooph", Kyle grunts as he falls backwards.

"Here, let me help", offers a voice.

Kyle looks up to see a tall man with short black hair with one blue streak in the front. Kyle stares at the red eyed man dreamily before taking his hand. "Are you okay", the tall man asks.

"Uh- uh yeah, I'm fine. Thank you very much", Kyle mutters, "b-by the way, m-my name is Kyle, w-what yours?"

"I don't think it's necessary to tell you my name" responds the man.

"Oh... okay."

"But, since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. It's Kevin. I'm in the Human to Pokemon club. I'm not fully finished with my transformation yet."

"Human...to...Pokemon?"

"Yeah, when people want to become a pokemon or a pokemorph."

"Oh, then I am a pokemon to human-like. I'm 100% done."

"So..."

"So... what do you want to be. A pokemon or pokemorph?"

"To be honest, I'm okay in this form. I think I look awesome as a gijinka lucario."

'Is that what I'm called. A g-i-j-i-n-k-a', Kyle thinks.

"So pokemon can only turn to a gijinka, thats sad."

"N-no we are perfectly fine with it. Some pokemon can only turn into pokemorphs."

"What do you mean?"

"Pokemon can transform, but some has limited powers as to only go to 50% of transformation. 50% are based on skill and the other 50% is based off of tasks. Some can do the tasks, but they don't have the skill to fully transform."

"Oh, that's what it means... Hey."

"What?"

"Can you teach me more about transforming?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, I have to go. See you."

"Bye."

Kyle began to have a deep thought about Kevin that he didn't notice that he walked towards the explicit classes hallway. When Kyle noticed he was somewhere different he heard moaning coming out from a room.

Kyle peeked through the door and became shocked to see...

**Hope you aren't enraged by a sort of cliffhanger. Anyway I will finish the next chapter soon.**


	3. Embarrased

**Jaques School of Talents Chapter 3: Embarrassed**

**So, I left you guys off with a cliff hanger. Sorry 'bout that, but I just wanted you guys to feel anticipation for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Kyle is in wonders when he saw that the classroom is filled with male students with cameras, but what surprises him the most was the center of the room. In the center was a sexual intercourse between a male absol pokemorph, which was a student, and a human male teacher. Kyle immediately blushed as the scene compels him to keep watching.

**-Umm, a lemon kind of starts here. I'll tell you when it ends. so skip if you don't want to watch.-**

The absol morph starts to slowly crouch down towards the teachers erect member, and then he begins to lick the head. The teacher moans lustily as the absol slowly starts to take the stiff rod in his mouth. Kyle heard the Absol morph purr to cause vibrations to add to the pleasure. The vibrations forced a loud moan from the teacher.

**-That was a short one-**

Kyle watches with wonder at how the sexual intercourse does not affect the classmates that he didn't notice a figure appear behind him.

"Huh, are you into that kind of thing", someone said.

Kyle shouts in surprise as he notices female absol morph. The Absol morph peers into the room and exclaims, "Hey, that's my brother."

Kyle looks back into the classroom to see the male absol morph looking shocked as he saw his sister watching him. He then signaled a break and rushed to the door. "Sis, what are you doing here," he asks.

She replies, "I saw this guy watching intensely at this room and I wanted to see what was happening. Wait until mom hears about this."

"No! You know what mom will say, she's extremely homophobic," he whispers.

"Oh right. Oh, I forgot to introduce you to... I never did get your name."

"I'm Kyle", Kyle responds.

"Hello Kyle. I'm Justin, and she's Justine. We're twins", says Justin.

"Hi..."

"So, I heard you were watching me in the act."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine for a cutie like you."

"Oh, o-okay" (Kyle blushes)

"See you around, I've got a film to make."

"Bye."

After Justin leaves, Justine asks, "are you interested in my brother?"

"No, of course not", Kyle quickly adds, "he seems more into that teacher to be honest."

"Oh yeah, I remember him talking about a crush on a teacher."

"You forgot about a detail like that before asking me?"

"Teehee."

"Ugh."

Kyle then notices the time, "oh my gosh, I have classes in five minutes. See you around."

"Bye", Justine responds.

Kyle rushes into class and lays his head down and thinks about the event of the day. Kyle thought, 'Justin sure looked happy about sucking a penis. I wonder what it tastes like? What if I actually do suck a penis? What movements do I do, and how do I keep my teeth out of the way?'

"Kyle, can you answer this question?", the teacher bellows.

Kyle, entranced in his own thought, didn't pay attention. "Kyle", the teacher yells.

"What," asks Kyle surprised.

Kyle heard snickers throughout the room as he felt embarrassed for not paying attention. He reads the board in his head, 'Name the provinces and territory and their capitals of Canada, and what is the name of the countries capital?'

"Québec, _Québec city_, Ontario, _Toronto_, British Columbia, _Victoria_, Alberta, _Edmonton_, Nova Scotia, _Halifax_ _Regional Muncipality_, Newfoundland and Labrador, _St. John's_, Saskatchewan, _Regina_, Manitoba,_ Winnipeg_, New Brunswick,_ Fredericton_, Prince Edward Islands, _Charlottetown_, Yukon, _Whitehorse_, Nunavut, _Iqaluit_, and Northwest Territories, _Yellowknife_. The country's capital is _Ottowa_", Kyle answers.

Kyle thought, 'What kind of question was that, that fourth-grade stuff. We are in high school, we should be learning about the French Revolution (even though I already memorized it). This is going to be a long class."

**So what did you think of my attempt? It was terrible wasn't it? Don't worry, I am trying to improve on the lemon making skillz. See you next chapter. (Just in case christianape99 is reading this, you don't need to comment on every single chapter like you did in one of my stories. It got repetitive. Also, I'm thankful that you liked my stories.) If you think you can do better that my attempt, which is really easy to pass over, just send me a pm a take on how you would write it, thank you! **


	4. Beautiful Day

**Brothers: Chapter 4**

**Last time, I was blushing through the whole entire story as I read it again, and so I think that I just want to take it easy with this chapter and just introduce the world that they live in a slow manner.**

**Yeah, I lied. Well, most of it. Laws is going to be a fast-paced place in the story so sorry if you got confused like I did read the beginning of **_**Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West **_**by Gregory Maguire. I did not know what was happening during the puppet show. "Wait, the puppet has two dicks?" "Why is Frex getting kidnapped?" "What is happening?" "Now Melena is in the dragon tower?" "How did she get there?" "How is Frex there? I thought he was kidnapped" "Isn't the dragon tower used for the puppet show from the beginning?" "wat?"**

**So many still unanswered questions. It was boring, I read it too fast. I had to do a report on it, I missed important spots, I got a 70/90 partially because I took twenty minutes, when the limit was ten minutes. Also, it was late, and I was all over the place. Still have an A (Well A-).**

**Now we're reading **_**The Crucible **_**by that author guy. I'm reading for John Hale and I crack a smile every act because the belief back then was based on suspicion and no one is basically trusted. Not even the saintly Rebecca Nurse. It's hilarious.**

**Anyway on to the story. (p.s. It's about 2 am ri nw.)**

**(p.p.s I'm playing Omega Ruby and I feel like nintendo might attempt to do a SAO kind of thing with pokemon)**

**(p.p.p.s I do not own Pokemon whatsoever.)**

**(p.p.p.p.s But if I did, I would want to connect each continent with an airplane that allows the player to travel into each continents... Bruh.)**

**(p.p.p.p.p.s I fell asleep so it's 4 pm)**

**Chapter 4: Beautiful Day**

'Classes are done now, what should I do?', Kyle thought, 'Maybe I should go see the town.'

Kyle walks out from the front door and through the gate, but first saying that he's going to the town to the security. Kyle walks a short distant before seeing a high-rise building apartment. Kyle walks into the center of the town and looks at all the restaurants and stores, then feels as if someone is following him. Kyle brushes it off and walks into the nearest store. As soon as he walks in the owner comes up to him and pushes him out. The owner yells at Kyle, "We don't want your kind here!"

'I almost forgot that some people dislike pokemorphs and 'gijinkas', I think that's how you pronounce it', Kyle remembered.

Then Kyle decides to walk to a friendly environment and enters a cafe that serves everyone. Kyle sits down at a small table next to the window. He hears bangs on the window and looks outside to see brats throwing rocks and showing off their middle finger. Kyle sighs and brings his head down in dissappointment.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?"

"Huh", says Kyle, "sure, uh... I'll have, just a cup of coffee."

"Very well. Also don't mind those kids, they're filthy human beings. So are their parents for allowing them to do that... gesture."

"Thank you."

Kyle peers out the window to look at the bright sky, and the ribbon on his shirt starts to rise. Kyle notices the ribbon and immedietly presses the ribbon on his chest to avoid his inner Sylveon from showing. He then glances to the flat screen television on the wall to see the news about a trainer being arrested for capturing a pokemorph. "I didn't know, I didn't know..." the trainer screams repeatedly.

In the background, there is a pokemorph that looks like a Vulpix, and a female since her breasts is in the open, and she's waving goodbye with a satisfied look as if she got rid of a nuisance. I looked around to see the male customers gawking at the curvy, nude Vulpix and I close my eyes with disgust and then turn around.

As I look at the outside, the waiter appears with my coffee in hand. "I saw your facial expression when you saw the other men staring at the news."

"Yeah, I find those guys to be a real pervert", responds Kyle.

"Yep, they're really 'thirsty'."

"Thirsty? That's not an actual term to describe people", questions Kyle.

"It's a slang that basically define as 'horny males'."

"Oh, okay. I just wouldn't use that term on a daily basis. It sounds rude."

"So, why didn't you act like the other guys when you looked at the naked Vulpix?"

"I'm not especially attracted to females."

"Hm."

The waiter slides his hand on top of Kyle's hand. Kyle feels the hand on top of his and quickly slides his hand out. Kyle then holds his hand close to his chest, his face starts to flush, and his cheeks turn a shade of red. He then asks, "why did you do that?"

"To test your reaction, and if I must say it was very adorable."

Kyle stares at the waiter with black hair and green eyes and blushes even more. When the waiter turns to leave, Kyle quickly asks, "does the cafe have any openings?"

"Let me think... Yes, we do. A position opened up yesterday. The employee said that he couldn't handle the sexual harassment when the customers at the front tables found out he was gay."

"What? Sexual harassment? I thought they are the ones gawking at the Vulpix earlier."

"Oh they are straight, they're just joking when they flirt with the homosexual guys that work here."

"How many are there?"

"Just me."

"You don't mind it?"

"Not one bit. Follow me for the papers."

Kyle begins to follow the waiter, and then he hears one of the guys shout out to the waiter, "Hey come suck my dick sometime."

"Sometime later", the waiter responds.

A group of laughter and 'ews' erupts from the front tables.

'Maybe I should turn back', Kyle thought, 'I definitely do not want those customers to find out about me being gay...'

Before he notices a paper shows up in his face and Kyle moves back in shock.

"Huh, I thought you were paying attention. Why were you so startled?"

"Sorry, I wasn't" responds Kyle.

A voice appears behind Kyle, "Oh ho, a new one is joining. Who wants to bet this one is gay!"

Kyle immediately winces, hands the money for the coffee and tip, and runs. Once he runs past the front table he feels a slap on his butt. Kyle begins to tear up while he makes an even faster dash from the cafe.

When Kyle reaches the outside he doesn't stop running and breaks through the crowd. After a few blocks, the crowd clears up and Kyle begins to transform into a Sylveon to run faster. He then suddenly sees a red and white ball hurling towards him.

**Pause! Okay, a pause until the next chapter. Lots of stuff happened, right? Sorry, I haven't been on FF in a while, I have been busy with life and suddenly thought at 2 am that I should start writing again. If you see any mistakes, any parts you feel is lackluster, just **


End file.
